the love trangile part three
by makybe diva
Summary: Vincent finally realize that he has to Charlotte how he feels about her.....Is it to late.....has he missed charlotte before she leaves for good!


-1Vincent walked in to the er, as he look around and there was no cate she has really gone, as he keep repeating her words through his head "you love charlotte , you always have Vincent. You should take the chance again Vincent.. Before she goes, No buts don't denial it…follow your heart." He put his stethoscope down on the bench, as he reach over to get his files, to see his first patient. He look up and saw charlotte laying there sound a sleep. Think of the first time they meet.

She walk down the idle, as her blond her flick back and forth. I steep out, noticing she wasn't there, she ran in to me , groceries went flying as she land right on top of me, "sorry" as she dust her self off, slowly picking her groceries up, I lent down and help her, as are hands meet, she turn her face, and smiled "ops sorry" as she walk of to the cash regiercer. A few weeks later, I saw her in the ward, as she grub a stethoscope and check a boys heart, she laugh as the boy make a joke. She smiled so radiant. She peered up and saw me standing there. She rub the kids hair, "be good" as she gave him a prescription. She slowly walk to me "so you following me." suddenly a young girl ran into charlotte and fell closer into my arms, she peer up at me "sorry silly kids" as she walked away "wait Didn't get your name" she peer at him "charlotte" as she walk down the corridor "charlotte Have dinner with me tonight." she turned around, her smile lit the room. As she through the word "yes" across the room.

"Vincent, Vincent wake up" as there was a sound click in his face, " Hi frank" Frank shock his head "get to work" Vincent gave her a finally look, and walk of to view his first patient. "so what's wrong with you today miss" as he flick through her files "miss McLeod, I seem to be getting pains right here" as she point to her tummy. " lay down for me" as she lent down, he carefully touch her tummy, pressing hard to feel for something. Vincent peered up as he saw Spence come through the doors. "so what wrong with me Sir" He Look back down at her "Terri Get a ultra sound for me." as he removed his surgical gloves and went to see who was next. Spence sat there holding her hand.

"Vincent in my office now" he turn to face frank "what now" as if to say what have I done. " I need to talk to you" Vincent signed as he follow him to his office. "sit" as he point to a chair, Vincent slowly sat down "what frank" He lent on the desk " well Vincent I don't know how to tell you, but….well Charlotte's baby….well …its yours….." Vincent look at him "you serious" as frank pass him charlottes file, as he flick through and there in bold letter Biological father, Vincent Hugh's . He peer back at frank "I….am a father" as he place the file back on his desk. "but Vincent cannot tell anyone…sorry…she's happy" Vincent look at frank before leaving the office. He glace over at charlotte…so pretty, Maybe cate right…I've already lost her.

**Cates house**

"cate" as Vincent knock on the door… she glace through the peep hole. "Vincent what you doing here" he rub her cheek" Cate pulled his hand of "what do you want." He rub her hand…as tears flow down his cheek. "hun who is it." as a Guy came out in a dressing gown. He slip his hand from Cates. "your busy" as he walk down the stairs "Vincent" as she saw him walk of. She ran out after him "Vincent" she ran after him as she reach for his hand "Vincent what's wrong." He look at cate "oh cate Maybe. I Can never have her." as he rub her cheek. She touch his hand. Holding it tight. " Vincent….. I know she loves you…just ….follow your heart" as she gently rub his chest. "Cate The baby's mine." She drop her hands "what does she know" Vincent shock his head as he hold her hand "she's happy I cannot mess up her life…she's finally happy." Cate rub his tears away from his face. " You never know, just find out…maybe she is still waiting for you Vincent." as he lent down and gave her a kissed. She peered up at him "Vincent please" he gentle rub her face and walk of down the path."

**Hospital**

Vincent walked in as he hurried to charlotte, she's gone, "Frank" as he barge into the office "where's charlotte" as he lent on his desk, "she s gone" Vincent left in the room in a hurry.. As he catch a taxi to Charlottes house.

**Charlottes house**

He knock on the door, as the door open there stood Spence "Vincent" as he was shock to see him here "Where's charlotte" as he barge in through the door pass Spence. "charlotte" as he yelled out for her. "what all the fuss" as she walked out of her room "Vincent" as she drop her cloths on the floor. "what you doing here" he slowly walk up to Charlotte and grub her hand " Charlotte I need to tell you something" she pulled away "sorry I have to go, I am leaving for Frazer island." as she slowly pick up her cloths and walk down the hall. "charlotte wait" as she turn to face him "what Vincent" he saw Spence wrap his warms around her . "time for you to go" as he walk up to Vincent to show him the way to the door. as he saw Charlotte walk of down the hall. " charlotte I am still in love with you" she turn to face him "what" He push Spence aside and ran to her. " I was never happy for you charlotte" as he rub her hands " cause I was still in love with, and I cannot let you go" she peer up at him, "Vincent I don't know what to say" as tears rolled down her eyes. He slowly touch her face. And wipe the tear way. "Charlotte please don't go." she slowly slip away from his hands. "time for you to go." as Spence grub him and lead him to the door. Vincent fight to get free "I love you charlotte always have and always will" charlotte watch him go, struggling to come to her. "Spence wait" as she slowly walk up to Him. " I have always love you and I never want to let you go," as Vincent lent toward her and gave her a kissed, as she slowly close her eyes. she glace back at him "oh Vincent I…. Love you always have and always will." as she smiled at him and lent to kiss him again. Vincent reach in to his pocket "Remember this" as he gentle planted in her hand her wedding ring. " You kept it" as she pick it up. As the diamond flicker the room "charlotte will you marry me again" she glace at him "yes" as her arms wrap around him. He took the ring from her hand and carefully put it one her finger


End file.
